Gazing at the Moon
by Woodsballer
Summary: We all have things in life that take us back: a song, a smell, a sensation; to some big moment in our life. For Sokka, that thing is the moon. SokkaXSuki with side SokkaXYue ONESHOT


**Gazing at the Moon**

**Disclaimer: **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_** and all related characters and themes are property of Nintendo. This story is not used for profit in any way.**

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Aang had sucked the powers from the Fire Lord's body, returning the world to a state of peace.

Two months. It had been two months since Sokka had found their father and asserted to be the man he would become.

Four months. It had been four months since Yue had given her life to become the Moon Spirit.

It was this last thought that seemed to be stuck in Sokka's mind tonight. Overhead, the moon was full, illuminating the thatched roof where he sat.

His eyes were gazing deep into the depths of the moon's shape. Somewhere up there, Yue was watching. He didn't know what it was like being a spirit. Did they feel pain? Did they feel human emotions?

And if they did, would she feel like he did now?

----------

Suki placed the last of the plates onto the table and looked around. Aang was still talking with Zuko and Iroh in the next room. Toph lounged on the sofa. Katara stepped through the side door holding a large covered platter.

"Anyone seen Sokka?" Suki asked.

"I haven't seen him," Katara answered. "But he better hurry or he'll miss dinner."

Toph called from the living room, "He's up on the roof."

"Again?" Katara leaned one arm against the table. "Is it that time of month already?"

Suki was at a loss, not understanding. "Why is he on the roof?"

"Ol' loverboy misses his girlfriend."

"Toph!" Katara shouted. Then she turned to Suki. "Sorry. It's a long story."

"I'd love to hear it."

----------

Sokka didn't hear the window open and close on the other side of the roof. He was suddenly torn from his trance by Suki sitting down next to him. "Oh, hey. What are you doing up here?"

She smiled. "I could ask you the same thing."

He turned back up to the sky and she followed his gaze. The night sky was brilliantly lit with stars. But the moon dominated the view, even blotting out a few of the closest stars with its own light.

"Your sister told me about Yue," Suki said softly.

Sokka kept his gaze upward. "Really?"

"I think it's nice that you still miss her."

"I still love you," he said, turning to look at her.

Sokka's sudden desperation made her giggle. "I know. You know I had my own boyfriend a few years ago?"

"Really?"

"His name was Han. We were set to be married when the Fire Nation killed him."

Sokka sat for a moment in stunned silence. He had never seen this side of her. "I'm so sorry." He turned away.

"It's ok. It was because of him that I was able to escape. I owe him my life." She paused, suddenly unsure of how to continue. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that its ok to move on."

"Is it? I know it sounds harsh for you… But I don't want to hurt her either."

Suki understood how he felt. "When Han died, I didn't want to go outside for a week. But my mother told me something. She said that after someone is gone, the best you can do is remember their life and use it to strengthen your future. But you can't live in the past or you won't even have a future."

"My mom said something like that when the men from our tribe left to fight the Fire Nation." There was another moment of silence. "So when did you finally get over him?"

"When I met you."

He looked over. She was looking at him. Her face shown in the gently moonlight. Looking into her deep blue eyes, his sadness seemed to just melt away.

She leaned over, pulling him closer. He let her take him into her embrace and they kissed under the bright gaze of the moon.

----------

"Remember me in her, Sokka. I will love you always."

**A/N: Some nice Sokka romance. To be honest, I had no idea where this story would go when I started. This is another time when the story seemed to have a will of its own. And I like where it took me. I hope you enjoyed it as well.**

**Now please leave a review before you leave. I'd really appreciate it.**


End file.
